Updates
|-|6-2-2018 = * Superheroes have came to BSS!!! A duo of bees with opposite colors but same idea, to unite bees of all colors! (Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee) * New Pollen Collectors: Clippers, Electro-Magnet, and Porcelain Dipper * New accessories: Belt Pocket * New Badges: Goo Badge, Quest Badge and Ability Token Badge, all these increase container size * Black Bear has a repeatable pool of quests. * Badges now gives more tickets, from (1-5-10-25) to (5-10-15-25) |-|5-26-2018 = * Gummy Invasion! New traveling bear called Gummy Bear, gumdrops, goo, and Gummy Bee * Memorial Day Deal pack in the Robux store * Honeystorm can now be generated randomly * Balancing changes ** Bees gather rate buffed (Basic Bee went from 8 to 10, other bees increased proportionally), bombs nerfed to compensate (all bombs collect one less pollen per tile) ** Royal Jelly prices go up by less (5,000 instead of 10,000) but the cap is higher (1,000,000 instead of 500,000) ** Max hive slots increased to 50; price formula for slots 41-50 is different than 26-40, but it still goes up astronomically * Bug fixes ** Token Link now properly triggers Scratch at the right location ** Quest log now properly extends scroll bar when a new quest is added ** Mountain Top Field entrance raised to stop Bear Morph from allowing you entry |-|5-18-2018 = * Promo Codes * Ticket Changes: ** Brown Bear now gives a ticket with every quest. ** Bees now produce honey ~20% faster. ** Tickets now drop from mobs and flowers more often. * Belts are now purchasable in shops for Honey * You can mute the game music in the "System" menu * Bug fixes * Fixed Tabby Love to stack up to 1000. |-|5-12-2018 = * New Bee (Tabby Bee) * Badges * 500 Ticket Gamepass * Double Ticket Chance Gamepass * Brown Bear quests increase in difficulty and give 1 ticket at 25 bees, 2 tickets at 30 bees. * Spit * Bug involving bees with multiple abilities has been fixed * Wall behind Noob Shop extended to cover the roof * Mysterious green cog added to roof of Noob Shop for unknown purpose(Strange grey structure underneath green cog) |-|5-7-2018 = * Auto-click by holding down mouse button * Other players' tokens are now transparent * Ticket drop rates doubled * Photon Bee Beamstorm doubled * Sun Bear length extended about 3 days * Wall behind Mountain Top Field made taller * Fixed holes in the wall |-|4-27-2018 = * 4 New Bees (Looker Bee - Commander Bee - Music Bee - Photon Bee) * Sun Bear * Guards * Belt Bags * New Currency (Tickets) * Ticket Tent * Ticket Shop * Royal Jelly Dispenser * Instant Converter * 5 Science Bear quests * 6 Polar Bear quests * Fields Boosters * Bees made to move faster when far away from owner * Bug Fixes |-|4-10-2018 = * Bug Fixes * 20 Black Bear quests for Diamond Egg * Hive Expansions * Hats |-|3-23-2018 = * Game released Category:Gameplay